


The Ramification

by sweetiejelly



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiejelly/pseuds/sweetiejelly
Summary: Ram misses the King that presses into his space like it's bubble wrap meant to be popped. Ram misses his boyfriend, the King who can't keep his hands off of him. Or his mouth.Or, King's been distracted by something on his phone and Ram dislikes it. Then King fixes it and Ram likes strawberries now.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 242





	The Ramification

**Author's Note:**

> Half way through my last [fic (The Fictuation; Mek/Boss)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037656), the word 'ramification' came to mind. Sorry. But at least it's a real word this time? Also, this is set after they get together properly. So, future!fic, post-confessions and post-boyfriends talk. (They're boyfriends now.)

This is what Ram knows: last week something happened with a couple of King's friends - they had a fight and then made up? - and ever since then King's been quieter, his nose more in his phone except when he greets his plants.

Ram misses the King that presses into his space like it's bubble wrap meant to be popped. Ram misses his boyfriend, the King who can't keep his hands off of him. Or his mouth.

But it's a phone that's grabbed King's attention, not a person. How silly would it be to get jealous over a phone?

Still, he doesn't like it.

Even now King's leaned against the other end of the sofa, face impassive as he peers down at the screen of Ram's despair. There's no movement except the scans of his eyes and the occasional slide of a thumb as he scrolls.

Scrolls, scrolls, scrolls.

"Meme?" Ram doesn't mean to say it out loud.

"Hmm?"

"Pictures of plants?" Ram guesses, unable to shut up for once.

King shuffles over until his big toe just grazes Ram's thigh (an instant hotspot). "You want to see pictures of plants, Ai'Ning?"

Ram looks away, frustrated.

"You want to know if I'm looking at pictures of plants?" King asks, fast on the uptake as always.

Ram says nothing, waits. King will either answer him or not. It's his call.

"Here," King extends his hand and offers the phone.

Ram _wants_ to look. He's dying to know what's more important than him. But to be so new in their relationship and to have so little faith in King? He doesn't want to give that impression. He shakes his head.

" _Ning_ ," King hugs his arm and nuzzles his neck, a trick Ram suspects he's learned from Boat, the feistiest of Ram's dogs. "I'm sorry. I've been a little distracted lately."

At least you know it, Ram thinks.

"I-" King fidgets, his hair tickling the underside of Ram's jaw. He's pressed so close that Ram feels the rolling motion of King's Adam's apple as he swallows. "-well, to be honest, I've been..." King darts a look up at him and blurts, "Reading!"

Reading. Ram blinks, confused. Why is King all worked up about reading? They're in university.

"About us," King specifies.

What about us, Ram wonders. What does that mean? How to merge a dog-plant family? How to date a man? Ram thought they were acing both. The other day King even petted the top of Boat's head with his fingertips. Granted, Ram was in between them and Boat was leashed, distracted with treats. Still. Ram was touched. King reached out to his baby despite his fear of dogs, despite his trauma and scars. It makes Ram want to do his best for King as well.

"Sure you don't want to see for yourself?" King offers his phone again.

Resolute, Ram shakes his head. "I trust you," he says, because he does. It's King.

It earns him a smile and a kiss to his cheek. "Here." King slides the phone into his palm. "I trust you too."

Warm. It feels warm - King's breath, King's touch, King's words, even King's phone. Ram looks down at the screen.

> _Ram feeds King an entire plate of strawberries until juices drip from the corner of King's mouth. Without a word, Ram leans in and licks._

Oh. This. Ram is aware these stories exist (thanks to TingTing and Tang), but he didn't know that King read them. And why did King choose this one? Is it the strawberries or the kissing? He turns to King. "Do you want strawberries?"

"Straw-" King blinks at him before nervous-chuckling. "Why? Would you lick up the juices if-"

 _Yes_ , Ram thinks fervently as he tilts King's face up into a kiss. One easy slide and the phone's out of the way, freeing both of his hands to use on King. A bit more shuffling and King's pressed down to the cushions, Ram in between his legs.

"Are you- are you hot for me?" King asks before Ram kisses him quiet, cheeks burning an embarrassed shade of _why, yes_.

King knows though. By now King knows how Ram's body reacts when King looks at him that way, like he's reading every thought Ram's ever tried to tuck away. And he damn well knows what he's doing to the state of Ram's heart when he hitches up his legs and rolls his hips.

Still, this is the first time they've gotten this far while dry. No shower or water fight or rain precedes this. This time they don't have the excuse of a see-through, molded-to-muscles shirt to blame, no atmospheric boom, just the two of them in the room, with thunder in their rib cages, trying to crawl closer.

"Ai'Ning," King pants when Ram wraps a hand around him and pulls, "I brought lube."

Lube? Ram stills and stares. They've never gotten that far. They've never even discussed it - the if or how or when. Being boyfriends - dating and cuddling, kissing and getting to touch - it's already a lot.

"Not that," King curls a hand around his nape and pulls him down to rest their foreheads together. "I just- I read it makes the slide easier and better, that's all."

Oh, right. King's been _reading_. Ram nods.

"In my backpack," King points.

Sure enough, under a sprig of jasmine and King's pencil box, Ram finds a tube there with the receipt still wrapped around it. He peels it off and hurries back.

"Wait!" King grabs his wrist before he could sit. "Let's go to the bed," King swings his feet down to the floor and stands. "There's more room. And if my sister drops by unannounced, we won't be sorry. Let's lock the door too."

Ram couldn't disagree. All of it sounds sensible. (But isn't it all too sensible?) He can't help the small pout of a feeling poking about his chest. Does King not get as affected as he does?

See, even now King's hand around his wrist feels like a brand. Ram's pulse is jumping like a kid in a bouncy bounce house, a dice in a lottery machine, everywhere, everywhere, wanting to get lucky, wanting to belong with King.

Easily, Ram lets himself be pulled the distance to the bedroom. Obediently, he locks the door once it's shut. He even double- no, _triple_ checks.

When he turns around, King's kicked off his jeans and is lying down on his side, head propped up on a palm. Like a lazy pet, he's stretched out right in the middle of the bed. The long, tan lines of him make Ram stare. The silky way his hair flops over his hand too, like a caress. Everything about King draws Ram's attention.

"Like what you see?" King teases.

Except King really shouldn't do that. It makes Ram want to claim. He steps closer as he tugs off his shirt; it's too damn hot.

The sucked in breath King takes is encouraging. So's the way King's staring at him, at all of his tattoos, like he's in the Louvre maybe and not in his bedroom.

"Like what you see?" Ram throws his words back at him.

Caught, King snaps his gaze up. "I- I'm looking at my boyfriend, aren't I?"

When Ram puts a knee up on the bed, King reaches out for him. If he half falls on King, well, it's half King's fault.

Then King's hands slip into his hair and life's unfair. See, King manages to make him feel both cared for and feral at the same time. It's the way King cards his fingers through, cradling the back of his head. It's the way he tugs, too, just hard enough.

Ram doesn't know how long they just kiss and kiss and kiss, but he almost forgets about the lube, about why they got off the sofa and into a locked room. It's King who works a hand in between them and hooks a finger in Ram's jeans. "Can I?"

You don't need to ask, Ram wants to say. Instead, he reaches down and hooks a finger in the elastics of King's briefs and arches a brow. _Can I?_

King's response is two-fold, a distinct twitch and verbal ("yes, please"), and Ram wastes no time helping him out of the confines of cotton. 

"You too," King says and helps peel Ram out of his jeans and boxers. Then it's just King's black tee left standing in between them.

Ram pinches the offending material and gives King a look.

"Right, don't want to get this dirty. I know, Ai'Ning. Thanks for thinking of me."

Ram _is_ thinking of King, except maybe not so much about King's shirt as what lies under. When the fabric goes up, up, up and covers King's face, Ram scoots forward, almost as if he's in a trance, certainly because he can't help it, and presses a kiss to King's pecs.

"Ah-!" King's voice comes out breathy. He flails and almost falls over. On anyone else, it might be termed 'clumsy', but on King, Ram just thinks it's cute, endearing, _adorable_.

Ram steadies him and smiles at him, though King can't see him right now. (Maybe because King can't see him right now.) But, yes, there, _finally_ , he's knocked King off-kilter.

Not that Ram's doing any better. He can't help the way his hands keep roaming, seeking out new skin to map over his Kingdom. Can't help staking down kisses either.

 _Ram's Favorite._ He kisses the dip between King's collarbones. _Ram's Other Favorite._ He kisses a sensitive patch high on King's neck. _Ram's Precious._ He kisses King's cheek.

And in between kisses, Ram helps King yank his shirt the rest of the way off. (It's a tight one; it takes a bit.)

When King's face re-emerges, it's as naked as the rest of him and twice as flushed.

Ram can't help but cup that blush. And tease a wild strand of hair back into place. _Beautiful_ , he thinks and tries to make the sentiment known through his hands and his lips, even through his hips.

 _Handsome._ He smooths his hands over King's shoulders and chest as he eases King back down to lie flat on the bed. _Gorgeous_. He kisses a trail from King's mouth to King's chin and down further over the soft skin of King's under-jaw, then neck, neck, neck. _Perfect_. He grinds his hips down and- _oh_ , right. Lube.

This time when Ram puts his hand back on King, the slide goes much smoother and King lets out a groan that's going to replay in Ram's head non-stop.

Ram loves all of King's noises, his voice. But Ram's not prepared for what King says next or how he says it (like he's bubble wrapped the words, made them breathy airy, only to go _pop!_ in Ram's face).

"It's strawberry flavored" is what King tells him. "The girl at the store said this brand tastes the best, so I thought maybe-"

_Pop! Pop, pop, pop!_

At this point, Ram's held out for as long as he could. But the mention of flavor already distracted him, and the mention of the girl? Forget about it. He just betsshe was flirting too. Why wouldn't she?

Ram tightens his grip and scoots down to taste.

" _Ram!_ " King grabs for his shoulder and squeezes.

Encouraged, Ram licks again, a broader stripe this time. The flavor's faint but it's there.

"It's strawberry," Ram confirms for him.

"That's what she-" King breaks off in a gasp.

There - the flavor's better this way, with more of King's skin and veins and pulse, more of him in Ram's mouth, pressed up against Ram's tongue.

Ram pulls off and then does it again.

" _Ram_ ," King's head hits the pillow with a soft thud. " _Ram,_ oh my- _Ram_."

Ram quite likes hearing his name from King's lips. He loves his nickname - Ning - because King gave it to him. It helped when he could be just Ning with King, when he didn't have to be Ram, the son who caught his dad cheating. But now, Ram likes being himself too, being Ram, a dog dad, a new plant dad, Ruj's big brother, his mother's son, his friends' friend, and King's boyfriend.

"Okay?" He pulls off to ask.

King nods and bites his bottom lip. Then King pulls Ram up into a kiss, soft and wet, deep and perfect.

"It _is_ strawberry." King stares up at him in full blush. 

You taste better, Ram thinks as he reaches for the tube. Still, the slide is quite nice. He coats King and then himself in it.

This time when he presses down against King's body, they both groan. The slide is _really_ nice. He could keep up a steady rhythm of thrusts this way, guiding both of them into his hand as they pant together.

Then King's eyes squeeze shut as he wrinkles his nose. His mouth opens too, to reveal his pretty teeth. Ram knows this means King's close. Ram's close too. He swipes his thumb over King, deliberate. "C'mon," he urges. And then slipping into English, "C'mon, love."

King bucks up, muffling his moans in Ram's shoulder as he comes. Any other time Ram would find it a little funny that for all his trauma with dog bites, King himself is a biter too. But well, he's so, so close. And then King turns his head and catches his lips in a kiss and it's all over.

Ram thinks his limbs have dissolved to jelly. Surely they have. That's why he can't hold himself up anymore. He might even have fallen asleep, he's not sure. But King's holding him on top, keeping him from toppling over. King's petting him too, smoothing gentle hands over his back and his neck and even over his ear.

"Okay?" King presses a kiss to his hair.

Ram makes a herculean effort to lift his head so he can look at King. And he can't help smiling when he does, because there's King. There's his beautiful person. He nods. "You?"

King bites his lips, looking shy. "You called me 'love'; did you know that?"

 _Did you mean to say that?_ Ram hears loud and clear. "Yes." He studies King's response, the way he relaxes but not all the way, still holding back. "And I'll say it again unless you hate it."

"No!" King squeezes his back as if to emphasize it. "I- I liked it."

Ram smiles and nuzzles King's nose with his own. _Just like it?_

"I love it," King corrects.

I love you, Ram thinks and dips down to kiss King properly. He hopes the book he ordered online will come in soon. It's an encyclopedia of plants. (He too can read.) Speaking of which, tomorrow he needs to stop by the market and get some strawberries.


End file.
